fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Crow McCrow
Summary Sir Crow McCrow is a denizen of the Medieval Realm. As a young little fletchling, he lost his father to a fox. In the face of the intruder, he let out the loudest squawk he could, scaring it away. This event left his voice permanently damaged for the rest of his life. He was rescued in the abandoned nest by Sir Dave, an alternate reality counterpart of the original Dave Rubin, and taken under his wing (no pun intended). Sir Dave took him to the (in)famed wizard Nofeelicus, where he was given magical metallic boots, pseudo-metallic feathers, and the ability to transform his feathers into medieval weapons and control them with his mind. Ever since that day, he has been Sir Dave's loyal steadfast companion who accompanies him on all of his journeys, granting him extra firepower and protection from his enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: '''Sir Crow McCrow '''Origin: Dave Rubin and the Regressive Left Gender: Male Age: 5 years (Crows only live for up to 7-8 years) Classification: Crow wearing knight boots Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Doesn't need to breathe, Flight, Shapeshifting + Metal Manipulation (Can transform his feathers into metallic middle-age weapons), Limited Regeneration (Can regenerate his feathers instantaneously) Telekinesis (Only for the metal objects he creates from his feathers), Danmaku Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ '(Comparable to Dave Rubin, who defeated Goliath Dave) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Comparable to Dave, who could narrowly dodge lightning bolts from Goliath Dave at considerably long distances) 'Lifting Strength: Above Average, Superhuman 'via Metalekinesis 'Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ Durability: At least City Block level+ Stamina: Literally infinite stamina. Never runs out of breath, never sleeps, can fly for an eternity if he wanted to (even with his heavy boots) Range: Several meters via Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Very good at discerning which techniques are viable in certain situations Weaknesses: * Sir Crow McCrow's durability comes from his super-dense pseudo-metallic feathers. If he removes too many of them for his attacks, he can become exposed and vulnerable for the few seconds before they regenerate. * Sir Crow McCrow's feathers will take hours to regenerate if they are burned away. * Sir Crow McCrow cannot communicate in any way, for he is mute. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Metalekinesis - Sir Crow McCrow's signature ability. He can turn his pseudo-metallic feathers into medieval weapons and control them telekinetically, regenerating his feathers within seconds. The weapons he creates for his regular attacks include daggers, needles, battleaxes, arrows, scythes, swords, spears, maces, and flails, all of which are produced at actual size despite how small his feathers are. When he merges multiple feathers together, he can create larger scale objects. ** Metal Storm - Sir Crow McCrow turns all of the feathers on his body into variations of all of the weapons mentioned above, and fires them all at the opponent. This leaves his body vulnerable for a few seconds. ** Anvil Rain - Sir Crow McCrow releases several clusters of feathers, merges each of them together, and sends them up to the sky. He then makes each cluster into an anvil, and drops them down from above onto the target. He usually uses this technique with his smaller feathers so his target cannot see the feathers going up to the sky. ** Medieval Warfare - Sir Crow McCrow merges together numerous clusters of feathers, creating two lines of medieval cannons, and fires all of them at the opponent. ** Leviathan's Fang - Sir Crow McCrow merges a cluster of feathers together, creating a sword the size of a go-kart, which he can ride like a surfboard through the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Birds Category:Dave Rubin and the Regressive Left Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Metal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Silent Characters Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles